Hug Me, Kiss Me, Luv Me
by AiOkami
Summary: Ryoma and Momo spend Valentine's day at Ryoma's house because no one is home. With a movie and Special Candy hearts what can happen? Oneshot RyoxMomo Dedicated to my bud NekoMxR R


**Hug Me, Kiss Me, Luv Me.**

**Pairings:** MomoxRyoma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. [I wish]

**A/N:** Ya.. I'm aware that I have a few other FF's to be working on but well I just had to get this idea out! . Happy V-Day everyone! [Even though it's a bit late.] Please R&R. This is my first PoT FF and my first ever Oneshot. Dedicated to NekoMxR.

_____________________________________________________________________

"So tomorrow?"

"Yes Momo Sempai, tomorrow."

"See you then Echizen!"

"usi.."

"Honestly Momo sempai you get excited over the simplest things sometimes." A 7th grade tennis prodigy mumbled under his breath as he hung up the phone.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Ryoma and his best friend-Momoshiro-had planned to hang out at his house because his parents and cousin were going to be gone. They mentioned something about going to a concert, and Echizen had managed to wriggle himself out of going.

Said boy walked up the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed, a small smile creeping it's way across his lips. He draped his arm over his face and let out a sigh.

"Valentine's day hmn? What will happen Momo Sempai…?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"ECHIZEN!!!" An overly excited purple-eyed sempai said as he burst through the front door of his Kohi's house. Ryoma looked at him and instantly grimaced. Why were they best friends when they were so opposite? It was now officially Valentine's Day and he had the whole day with Momo.

"Ne, Ne Echizen!" Momo said excitedly as he ran over to Ryoma and plopped himself down on the couch, slinging his tennis bag at his feet. "Guess what I brought?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"What…?" Ryoma dared to ask, completely regretting it. Momo turned around and reached for his bag. As he rummaged through it Ryoma wondered what on earth could have his Sempai so excited.

"Hehehehehehe." The raven-haired boy laughed evilly. _'Uh oh'_ the poor seventh grader thought as he gulped. Just then Momo held out a movie with a boy and a dog on the front.

"Nani?" Echizen questioned. Why was his best friend so excited about such a lame looking movie? He would never understand him.

"It's my favourite movie! Can we watch it please Ryoma?"

Said boy looked at his odd sempai and shrugged. It really didn't matter to him.

"Sure." He replied nonchalantly as he waved his hand. Momo got up and glomped him.

"Thank you O-chibi!" Ryoma rolled his eyes; now he was acting like Eiji. Momo released the boy from his clutches and walked over to the T.V. to pop the movie in.

"Ne…" He asked turning around locking golden eyes with violets. "It is Valentine's Day…do you have any chocolate?"

Happily, Ryoma sighed. He should have known that Momo would ask for some sort of food on Valentine's Day. So of course, he was prepared. He tossed Momo a bag of candy. Somewhat surprised Momo accepted them.

"You actually got me some?' He looked the bag over then his goofy smile from earlier returned.

"What?" Ryoma asked annoyed. "If you don't want them then give them back." He said turning the other way trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"No! No! That's not it at all. Actually…" Momo paused to dig into his bag again then pulled out a bag of candy similar to the one that was just given to him. "I figured you would like these too." He said somewhat sheepishly as he handed the bag to his cute embarrassed Kohi. Ryoma looked a bit taken back. He had gotten plenty of chocolate from the girls the day before-seeing as how they didn't have school today- but he wasn't expecting Momo to give HIM anything.

"Th-thanks." The embarrassed boy said taking the bag and bowing his head lightly in a polite gesture. Momo sat down beside him on the smooth leather couch and both boys opened their bags of candy message hearts as the movie began. Echizen took one out and looked at it for a minute. It was in the shape of a heart and had something written on it. 'Kiss Me', it read. Nonetheless he shrugged and popped it in his mouth.

"Ne, Can we turn off the lights to see the movie better?" Momo questioned as the movie started to get good.

"Sure." Ryoma replied stuffing some more delicious candy hearts into his mouth. His sempai got up and turned off the lights then sat back down and they went back to watching the movie and eating their candy.

About half way through Ryoma felt something hit him on the head. At first he ignored it, but then it kept happening. He stole a glance at Momo to see the boy sitting there watching the movie intently, like nothing had happened. _'…Okay…'_ He thought, and then went back to ignoring it again.

A couple seconds later he felt one hit him on the head again.

"Momo Sempai!" He said angrily turning to Momo.

"Huh? What?" The 8th grader asked in such a sickening innocent voice.

"I know it's YOU chucking stuff at me!" Ryoma shouted again picking up a colored heart. Momo smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just read it."

"Hmpf." The seventh grader looked at the heart in his hand and scanned over the words. It was harder to see in the dark, so he had to squint. What he could make out was the words: 'Hug Me.' He let out a small chortle and stuffed it in his mouth then fished in his bag to see if there was a good reply. When he found one he smirked and chucked it at Momo's big annoying head.

"Ow! Echi-" He began but was cut off by his Kohi.

"Just read it."

He looked at it and saw that it said: 'Dream on.'

"Oh Echizen I'm heart broken!" He said leaning back so he was at his friend's feet.

"Get off me!" Ryoma said kicking his feet around.

A few moments later Ryoma found another interesting one and decided to chuck it at Momo.

'Kiss me.' It read. For a moment his Sempai was rendered speechless. The boy turned to look at the seventh grader, his mouth somewhat open. "Are you being serious!?!?!" He practically yelled.

"If you don't want to-," The boy said snatching the heart out of Momo's hands. "-Then you don't have to."

"What! No! I want to!" Momo said leaning forward in attempt to get the heart back.

"Hn? You do?" Ryoma asked completely amused. It was the reaction he was looking for.

"Yes! I WANT TO KISS YOU!" He practically screamed leaning forward even more so he was now almost on top of Ryoma. Thank goodness no one was home or that would have really been awkward to see. The devilish Kohi smirked and popped the candy heart into his mouth.

"Too L-" He began, but was cut off when Momo's lips were pressed against his own. The warm sensation had him almost melting. He always wondered what it would have felt like to kiss Momo and now he was experiencing it. He snaked his arms around Momo's neck and pulled him in closer, opening his mouth as he felt his sempai's tongue run against his bottom lip, begging entrance. For a few moments their tongues explored the other's mouths getting the taste of each other. Finally both pulled away slightly out of breath.

"I…got it." Momo grinned pulling the heart shape candy out of his mouth.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, still holding Momo close on top of him.

"Ne, Sempai?" He began pulling out another Candy and holding it out to Momo.

"Hnn?" The raven-haired boy questioned taking the candy from his friend's small fingers. 'Love Me,' it read. Momo popped it in his mouth and smirked, then passed Ryoma one that said, 'Luv U.' The boy smirked and followed what his sempai did with the Candy-ate it.

"Ryoma, will you be my-?" Momo started a slight blush arising in his cheeks.

"Momo Sempai…."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, now shut up." Ryoma smirked pulling Momo in for another kiss.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Yes I know it sucks! I've never done a PoT FF before and I apologize if it's out of character and crappy. ^^;; My friend helped me with the idea.

NekoMXR [luv you bud!!]


End file.
